


Sweet Intentions

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Series: Sweet Intentions [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: Jim starts to receive flowers from a mysterious sender. He's determined to find out who it is.





	Sweet Intentions

  
**Star date 2253.4**

  
_Captain's Log: After our successful peace talks with the people of Ontaris's representatives our main purpose for being here is over. The planet's picturesque scenery and beautiful plant life have me reluctant to leave. I would like to have stayed longer, it has been some time since I have seen flowers of such variety and beauty._

Jim sat in the captain's chair, signing a document as they pulled out of orbit away from Ontaris. Jim was disappointed to leave without really taking advantage of the planet's peaceful surroundings, he would have liked to have given the crew as well as himself some time for shore leave. Perhaps another mission would bring them close to this sector again and take the opportunity then.

He handed back the PADD to the ensign and sighed as he settled into his chair. Spock turned and eyed his captain, noticing the disappointment and tired expression. He stood from his station and stepped down to stand by Jim's side. Jim looked up at Spock curiously.

"Something I can do for you, Mr. Spock?"

"Perhaps now that our mission has ended and we are still a few hours from our next destination, you would prefer to retire for awhile."

Jim smiled, he appreciated Spock's concern. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all, Captain. I shall alert you if you are needed."

Jim looked around and decided to relent.

"Alright. Thank you, Mr.Spock."

"There's no reason to thank me, Captain. I merely surmised that you would be tired after such long negotiations." Spock said nonchalantly.

"Of course, Mr.Spock."

Jim arose, Spock slipping into his seat as he left.

*

In the turbo lift on his way to his quarters Jim felt the last few days weigh down on him. He must be more tired than he realised if Spock had noticed and suggested to relieve him. He stifled a yawn as the turbo lift doors opened and he stepped out. He greeted a few crew members as they passed, finally entering the privacy of his quarters. He leaned against the door and stretched, he had a few hours all to himself. He headed straight to his bed, as he passed his desk he noticed something out of place. A vase of beautiful flowers sat on his desk.

The blooms were huge, but the actual petals that made them were small and delicate and the colours were varied and iridescent, nothing like what he'd seen on a flower before. They must have come from Ontaris but who could have done this? Jim gazed at the wonderfully aesthetic bouquet and wondered. He tested the smell, their perfume was delicate but intoxicating, soothing too. What a lovely surprise, he had been saying that he wished he had had time to see the plant life but who would have listened and made such a gesture? He decided he would pursue it later after he slept a little.

*

Spock at the con was looking into a matter that Star-fleet had updated them on when Jim re-appeared on the bridge, he stood to greet him.

"Captain. Did you rest well?" Spock noticed that Jim was holding a flower. He raised an eyebrow. Looking up from it Jim answered Spock.

""Yes, thank you Mr.Spock."

Spock inclined his head and intended to return to his station when Jim called him back. "Oh, Mr.Spock?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"You don't happen to know anything about the flowers in my quarters do you?"

"Flowers, Captain?" He looked at Jim a perfectly quizzical look in his eyes.

"Yes." Jim said as he smelt the flower he was currently holding. "I walked in to find a whole bunch on my desk."

"You did not like them?"

"Oh no, they were quite lovely but I'm at a loss as to who could have put them there. Do you have any idea? I'm sure I didn't tell anyone directly the want to see them up close."

"I'm afraid I do not captain." Spock's mask of ignorance was immovable. Jim seemed disappointed.

"A shame. I would have liked to thank them. They are very beautiful." Jim smiled dreamily at the flower in his hands. "It almost makes up for not getting a chance to visit Ontaris properly."

Spock studied Jim's happy expression and if anyone was looking at that moment they might catch the flash of satisfaction across his face.

Spock left Jim to moon over the flower and the mysterious sender and went back to his station. Jim settled back into his chair, gently twirling the flower between his fingers, watching the petals reflect the light.

McCoy joined them on the bridge sometime later, he immediately noticed the flower that was lying on the chairs arm. "What's that Jim?"

Jim looked up at McCoy, following his gaze. "This?" He held up the flower. "There's more in my quarters. I don't suppose you put that vase of flowers in there?"

"Not me, Jim. I've been holed up in sickbay and why would I give you flowers?"

Jim put on a mock hurt expression. "Why, Doctor. I thought you cared."

McCoy rolled his eyes, then eyed the back of Spock's head.

"Maybe it was Mr Stoic over there."

Jim looked in Spock's direction.

"Don't be silly, Bones. Why would Spock give me flowers? Besides he already said he didn't know."

"Well, of course he did. He's not going to admit to doing something influenced by emotion. If it was him, you'd never get it out of him willingly."

Jim considered Spock a moment. Could it have been Spock? He was down on the planet with him while they had been discussing treaty points with the local government. Maybe he had said at some point aloud about his desire to spend more time looking at the flowers. Would Spock be, for lack of a better word, capable of making such a gesture and to him? It wasn't an unwelcome thought to think Spock had done something so thoughtful. On the contrary it gave Jim an almost school girl thrill contemplating Spock as the one who had gone to the trouble of collecting them.

"I don't know, Bones. If he wanted me to know, surely he would."

McCoy observed Jim's hopeful contemplation, he truly was friends with two of the most intelligent idiots, he shrugged. "If you say so Jim."

McCoy took his leave shortly after to which Spock took his place next to Jim.

"We will be arriving in less than two hours, Captain."

"Very good, Mr. Spock. Is there anything else?"

"Negative, Captain but if you would allow me to return to my quarters for the last part of our journey to recuperate I would like to take this opportunity to rest a little."

"Of course. Mr. Chekov take Mr. Spock's place. Rest well Spock."

Spock tilted his head in thanks as he left the bridge.

Odd. Jim thought he never usually excused himself from his post to rest unless he was forcefully removed, maybe the recent mission had taken it's toll more than Jim realised. It was hard to believe that he was so tired that he should excuse himself, but he supposed not even Vulcan's were immune to fatigue.

Spock headed in the direction of his quarters and went inside. Inside several more vases of flowers, diverse in colour, size and types. He had, while the captain had been preoccupied, taken the opportunity to excuse himself and with Sulu's help collected a fair amount of flowers to beam back aboard the ship and instructed for Sulu to take them to his quarters, Sulu had asked what the purpose was, Spock had ordered him to not say anything to anyone and that it was personal. Sulu took that as do what he was told without asking questions.

Spock arranged another vase this time with a completely different colour scheme, instead of the pale, soft colours the last vase contained he chose much more vibrant and strong smelling varieties. Once he was done he picked them up and peeked his head out of his quarters and when the coast was clear he ducked into Jim's quarters just opposite his own. He quietly and carefully placed the new vase down just across from the other, one either side. He had at least two other vase's worth of flowers left but he would deposit them later, Jim had seemed a little more run down than usual lately and knowing his fondness for flowers decided that Ontaris, re-nound for it's spectacular flora, was the perfect place to indulge Jim's predilection.

Once he had placed them he quickly made his leave back to his own quarters.

Some time later they had finally made it to their next location. They were to beam down and inspect some of the lifeforms and natural occurrences of a special type of substance that had medicinal properties that didn't occur in anything else. McCoy was to join the landing party to make some observations. Jim and Spock sat this one out, the landing party was big enough as it was and Jim didn't need to get in the scientists way, he was curious as to why Spock did not ask to go though. Whilst they were waiting to hear back from the landing party Spock was at his station and Jim thought he'd take the opportunity to grill Spock a little.

"Mr. Spock?"

Spock straightened from his bent position to face his captain.

"Yes, Captain?"

"I was just curious but why didn't you volunteer to join the landing party? I would have thought the chance to get some readings and study the lifeforms down there would, how should I put it? Fascinate you."

Spock inclined his head. "Yes, normally it would but I have things that I am currently studying that I would like to attend to before anything else."

Jim looked skeptical. "Uh ha, I see. Mr Spock, is there something you're not telling me?"

Spock shook his head. "Not that I am aware of."

Jim squinted at him suspiciously but let him be. It was nothing of much consequence but Spock seemed to be acting just a little off. First he retired on his own and now he turned down the opportunity to study a recently discovered planet. Very strange.

Spock was glad that Jim did not press further, he would hope to keep his actions anonymous, he wanted to do this for his captain and felt gratified seeing Jim's pleasure from afar, Jim did not need to know who was giving him the flowers, all that mattered is that they were having the desired affect.

The landing party finally returned to the ship and processed their findings. McCoy had found quite a bit of information and had spent quite some time down on the planet, they thankfully had finished before night fell on the planet, finishing their work for them. Jim didn't retire for the night until he had overseen everyone back from the landing party, Spock had done the same. As Jim entered his quarters again he did a double take when he noticed another vase adorning his desk.

"How did that-"

He approached the desk, what a mystery. He beheld the new addition and marveled at what a contrast they were to the first bunch, they were darker and much more fragrant. Beautiful but the question of who was doing this gnawed at him. When had they done this? He had to know. He yawned and then sighed. Tomorrow he would dedicate himself to finding who it was.

*

Jim awoke, fully rested. He yawned and stretched, he pulled back the covers intending to get dressed but almost twinged his neck when he twisted it quickly to look backwards as he clocked the vase at his bedside. He almost fell off the bed. Another vase, with yet more varieties. Okay, he was determined to find out who was doing this. If it was the last thing he did.

He got dressed and headed straight to the bridge. Spock was already there. Up until that point Jim had been confident but seeing Spock know he wasn't sure he could ask him.

Spock turned hearing the turbo lift doors. "Captain."

Jim swallowed and chickened out. "Mr. Spock." He dropped down and sat down feeling a little self conscious now, it probably wasn't Spock, but who? His Yeoman? He didn't think so. If he thought about it he couldn't think of anyone on the ship who would have done it. Spock regarded Jim's troubled expression. Did Jim find the flowers an annoyance? Had he misjudged the gesture being taken positively?

Jim chewed his lip and looked in Spock's direction, catching Spock's still turned at him. Spock quickly averted his gaze and turned back to his station. Jim's brow furrowed. He didn't have time to question Spock though as Scotty hailed him from engineering. Jim gave one last glance to the back of Spock's head and left for engineering.

It turned out that McCoy was down there too and that not only was there a very rare substance in the rocks that could be used for medicine but crystals that were found in the rocks were practically identical to dilithium crystals but seemed to be much hardier and could prove to be a much more efficient replacement for them. Jim asked Scotty whether he would be able to test it and had been presented with a contraption that Scotty had already whipped up to see if the discovered crystals could produce the same amount of energy the dilithium did. As Scotty hooked it up to the power banks Jim helped him to hold it in place until he switched it on.

"One, two, three."

Scotty pushed the button and the crystals started to glow.

"I thinking it's working, sir!"

Scotty spoke too soon as the crystals ended up overheating and exploding. Jim coughed as he cleared the smoke from the air.

"Aye, well perhaps they need a little more investigating."

Jim took in his slightly charred shirt. "Yes, perhaps. I'll leave that in your very capable hands."

Jim left Scotty to clean up the mess as he went to change his blackened shirt. As he turned into his quarters he almost fell backwards from walking into Spock who was coming out of them. Spock caught him but wore a startled look.

"Spock? What are you doing here?"

Spock's eyes darted, finally meeting Jim's eyes.

"I was... looking for you."

"I was in engineering. You knew that."

"I must have... misheard you."

Not likely, Jim thought.

"Listen, Mister, I want to know what you were doing down here?"

Spock looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here, having this conversation. He then noticed the state of Jim's clothes.

"What happened to your uniform?"

Jim looked down and was about to answer but stopped himself. "Oh no. You're not getting out of it that easy." He walked forward forcing Spock to step backwards back into Jim's quarters.

"Captain, I'm needed on the bridge."

Jim shook his head. "I don't think so. Listen, Spock you've been acting strange lately. I want to know what's going on."

Spock looked like a trapped animal. Jim itched at his clothes.

"Let me get changed and I want to talk to with you, Mister."

Spock watched him disappear behind the screen and took his chance to dart out the door, he noticed though he had pollen on his shirt, he quickly went to his quarters to change his own shirt.

"Alright, now I want-" Jim halted in his tracks, noting Spock's absence, that elusive Vulcan. He went to the comm on his desk. "Kirk to bridge."

"Bridge here Captain." Uhura answered.

"Is Mr.Spock back on the bridge?"

"No, Captain. He left not too long ago."

"Thank you, lieutenant."

His quarters then? He wasn't going to get away that easily. He went straight there walking right in not thinking about what was proper. He froze when he saw what Spock had stored in his quarters. Flowers, exactly the same as was in his quarters. Spock emerged, without his blue shirt, holding a clean one to change into. He instantly saw Jim and stilled.

"Spock..." Jim said in awe.

Spock played with the shirt in his hands.

"What are you doing in here, Captain?"

Jim almost forgot himself, he realised he had barged in, but then Spock had sort of done the same.

"You answer me first. What's all this?"

Spock avoided looking at Jim. "They're flowers."

Jim made a face. "I can see that Spock. What I want to know is are you the one whose been leaving them in my quarters."

Spock looked pained.

"Obviously."

"Why do you look so stricken, Spock? Did you think I wouldn't like them?"

"I knew you liked them."

"Then what is it?"

"I did not wish you to know it was me."

Jim's brow furrowed, perplexed. "Why?"

"I did not think it prudent for you to know who it was, I was satisfied with your alleviated state of mind. The knowledge of my involvement was insignificant."

Jim knew what Spock really meant was that he did not feel comfortable enough to be recognised as committing a purely emotional act concerning Jim's well being. Jim could understand that, he knew that it was a big deal that Spock thought to cheer him up, he felt his chest twist though at Spock going unrecognized for such a sweet action that had ever been done for him. In some aspects Spock was quite benevolent.

Jim decided to take the embarrassment off of Spock somewhat.

"Would you allow me to thank you anyway? They were beautiful."

Spock looked down at his boots, still fiddling with his shirt.

"I am... pleased that you found them so."

Jim wasn't quite sure what to do now, a tension had built in the room now and he wasn't so sure how to dispel it. Should he go? He didn't particularly want to though, he felt immense warmth towards his first officer in that moment.

Spock was still fascinated by the floor and Jim almost laughed, this was like trying to talk to his first crush all over again. He approached Spock, holding back the amusement. He laid a hand on Spock's arm, Spock stiffened.

"Can I tell you something Spock?"

Spock hesitantly raised his head, peering into Jim's eyes from under his stern brow. Jim smiled softly at Spock's bashfulness.

"I'm glad it was you."

Spock seemed taken aback. He was without response, Jim's eyes held amusement, it wasn't often that Spock was rendered speechless. Spock was left staring, thrown by Jim's statement. Jim held his gaze a moment longer than made to leave. He stopped just short of the quarters doors. He wrestled with an idea in his head and quickly made a decision. Screw it, he thought and before he could wimp out he turned back to Spock.

"One more thing."

Spock looked at him quizzically. "Sir?"

Jim came up beside him and with a spur of courage placed a swift kiss to the Vulcan's cheek.

"Sir!" Spock turned his head sharply, almost brushing noses with Jim as he started almost shell shocked at the affectionate gesture.

"I really did like those flowers." Jim murmured, staying just hovering in Spock's personal space, keeping his eyes soft and innocently searching Spock's. Before Spock could say anything more Jim had detached himself from him and put space between them again and just before attempting to leave Spock's quarters once again threw a winsome look his way before exiting.

Spock stood there in absolute disbelief. He was so wrapped up in what had happened he hadn't realised he had dropped his clean blue shirt the instant Jim's lips had touched his cheek. It took a few moments for Spock to shake his daze off and slowly bend to pick up his shirt. He run the fabric between his hands and tried to compose himself, he felt a pull at the corner of his lips, tried to stop the presence of a smile but in the privacy of his quarters he let it show for just a moment and then set his face into it's usual mask of apathy.

Jim had returned to the bridge not before taking another one of the flowers from his quarters to admire. He looked at it now with renewed interest and fondness. He twirled it between his fingers, the crew watched bemused at the captain's dreamy attitude. The turbo lift doors opened then, revealing Spock. He went straight for his station and took a seat. Everyone else had turned back to their work, seemingly over Jim's amusing fascination with the flower, Spock took the opportunity to chance a look back to his captain. He was met with Jim's eyes, glinting with a tenderness Spock returned under hooded lids. McCoy returned then and Spock broke the connection with a barely there smile, turning back to his computer. Jim looked after him a few seconds longer, an exhilarant thrill running through him from what he saw in Spock's returned gaze. McCoy leaning onto the chair, caused it to jolt and break his attention.

"You alright, Jim?" He regarded the flower Jim handled. "Hey, that's different. Did you find out who gave you the flowers?"

Spock's ears pricked up and he couldn't help a subtle turn of his head, listening in.

Jim shook his head, pursing his lips. "I'm afraid not. Looks like I'll have to live without knowing."

McCoy raised a curious eyebrow. "You sure it wasn't nosy over there? I can see you snooping Spock."

Jim pressed his lips together hard to stop himself from giving anything away.

Spock spun around to face the doctor, eyebrow cocked. "Snooping, Doctor? I merely overheard."

"Uh huh. So you know that we're still none the wiser to who gave Jim those flowers. You wouldn't happen to know would you Spock?"

Spock shook his head. "Negative, Doctor. Truly a mystery why someone would go to the trouble of concealing their identity, to go to so much trouble for a mere... sentimental gesture."

"I think you were right, Jim."

"Oh, how so?"

"It couldn't possibly have been Spock. He'd never be that considerate."

Jim shared a secret look with Spock, who didn't give away anything in his face.

"I don't know, maybe he might surprise you, Bones."

McCoy snorted. "Doubt it. The day he does something out of pure regard for someone will be a day to remember that's for sure."

Jim sighed. "Indeed it would, Bones."

McCoy noted the lightness to Jim's tone and gave him an inquiring once over. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Jim had become focused on the flower again, he was about to turn and leave the bridge again to let Jim alone but caught sight of Spock still looking in their direction from his periphery.

He looked over, catching Spock's, dare he say, fond expression and for a few seconds Spock did not notice his being watched, he suddenly felt the sensation and snapped up to meet McCoy's confounded look. He quickly faced his station and pointedly tried to ignore McCoy's lingering stare. McCoy, open mouthed, looked at Spock a few seconds longer than back to Jim who hadn't noticed the exchange, his face softened and an arch smile graced his face. So, it was like that was it?

He peered over at Spock. You sly devil, McCoy thought waggishly. He pushed himself from the captain's chair, chuckling as he went which Spock picked up, the tips of his ears colouring. Jim was oblivious to the encounter and Spock's embarrassment, he was too busy thinking about thanking Spock more later when their shift was over allowing them some time in more private settings.

Spock had been handed a PADD to sign, Jim chanced another glance in his direction, Spock felt it and when he handed the document back to the ensign met it with a deliberate, slow lowering of his eyes.

Jim didn't know what spurred Spock to decide to do something for him, and he wasn't quite sure if he would have ever found out if he hadn't walked into Spock's quarters unannounced but that made what Spock had done for him even more meaningful because he did not seek acknowledgement. Jim was glad to have discovered Spock's sweeter side, he'd never tell Spock of course that he considered him sweet, he'd like to be in the Vulcan's good graces for as long as possible, he quite enjoyed the attentions of his first officer. He hoped to maybe one day return the sentiment and see how the Vulcan would react under similar attentions, maybe something to consider for the future, he thought.


End file.
